


Black Turned Good

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Regulus Black, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: AU. The Black Five all didn't believe that Muggleborns were vermin. They decided to prove they are not evil or prejudiced like their elders.





	Black Turned Good

Bellatrix and Andromeda were twins. Born in September 2, 1959. 

Narcissa was born 10 months later, in July 21, 1960. 

Sirius and Regulus were twins too.

Bellatrix and Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor. Andromeda got sorted into Hufflepuff. Regulus and Narcissa got sorted into Ravenclaw. 

On fifth year, Bellatrix started dating Remus Lupin. She knew he was a werewolf but didn't mind. 

Bellatrix was Lily's best friend. She brought her closer with James more quickly. 

She also hung out with Peter Pettigrew and taught him how to be brave and outgoing. 

Andromeda spent time with her boyfriend, Ted Tonks who was great friends with Regulus and Narcissa. 

On sixth year, Regulus started dating Mary Macdonald while Sirius started dating with Marlene McKinnon. 

Narcissa had a crush on Peter who had joined Quidditch as a Seeker and had got muscles and a nice grown body. She declined Lucius Malfoy's offer for a date and never looked back. 

On seventh year, Narcissa started dating Peter and Lily started dating James. 

They all became Aurors after graduation (except Remus and Ted who was bitten by a vampire). 

They took down Death Eaters like the Malfoy's, the Lestrange's, the Carrows and the Yaxley's. And arrested more than three quarters of the ranks. 

Voldemort had his first four horcruxes destroyed after the team searched his inner circles' homes and the Blacks knew what they were. 

The Potter's were never betrayed so Voldemort didn't die. The snake was killed by Ted Tonks while the Ring was destroyed by Remus Lupin. The community saw that vampires and werewolves could be good and took out their bigotry laws. 

Voldemort died by Harry Potter's hands after twelve years after preteen Harry had a burst of accidental magic that turned the Dark Lord into stone


End file.
